


Unkiss Me

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Newt kisses Hannibal, the reaction isn't quite what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unkiss Me

Title: Unkiss Me  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hannibal Chau/Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 330  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: Wrote this for of asexual awareness week.  
Summary: When Newt kisses Hannibal, the reaction isn't quite what he expected.

 

"That bit of Otachi's left wing is going to a collector in Germany for almost three times what I'd expected. You think you could wrap up whatever you're doing with it by this Friday?"

"Sure." Newt flips a piece of paper over, showing the diagrams he's sketched himself. "Take a look at this."

When Hannibal shifts closer, Newt darts in and kisses him. Hannibal puts a hand on Newt's chest and pushes him back. Hannibal rolls his chair back, putting a bit of space between the two of them. He can see Newt is gearing himself up for some kind of a rant to cover his embarrassment or maybe even to holler at Hannibal for pushing him. There are very few people who have the balls to even think about yelling at Hannibal and Newt is one of them.

"Don't do that again, Newt." It comes out harsher than Hannibal intends and he winces at his tone.

Newt's jaw snaps shut so quickly he almost bites his own tongue. He stares at Hannibal with wide eyes. "But... I swear, Hannibal, you've been flirting with me for the last hour and then you touched my knee. What the hell?"

"I don't kiss." The surprised look on Newt's face makes the corners of Hannibal's mouth twitch. "I don't. I'm not interested in things like that. I never have been. No kissing, no sex, none of that crap. And yeah, I was flirting. It's a very valuable skill in my line of work. It helps you figure out exactly what someone wants or needs and then you can use it against them."

He reaches out, putting his hand on Newt's. "That being said, there are certain things I like to do, and maybe we could do some of it after we wrap this up." Hannibal tugs his sunglasses down so Newt can see his eyes. "You've got really great hands, kid. Interested in finding out what you can do with them?"

"Hell yes."


End file.
